


Love in the Cold Weather

by shumsstar



Series: Flufftober 2019 [29]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Boyfriends, Falling In Love, Flufftober, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 17:10:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21256766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shumsstar/pseuds/shumsstar
Summary: Day 31 - Free DayOn a school trip to a ski lodge, Magnus and Alec find out what its like to fall in love in the cold weather.





	Love in the Cold Weather

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my very dear friend, Steph, for the idea for this fic.

Magnus and Alec had been best friends since they were six years old. That was ten years before, andd Magnus has loved them.

The last two months had been the best of the lot, because Magnus had finally found the courage to ask Alec out, and Alec had said yes.

While they had only been dating for two months, Magnus knew he was dangerously close to the precipice of falling in love. And Magnus was looking forward to it.

-

The school trip was coming up in a few days, and it would be the first trip Alec would be going on with Magnus as his boyfriend, and Alec was excited about it. They both were.

Alec was really looking forward to spending a whole weekend at a ski resort with his best friend, the boy he knew he was close to falling in love with. It was all Alec could think about.

While Alec was at his locker, lost in thought about the trip, Magnus came up behind him and slid one arm around Alec's waist.

"Hey, angel." Magnus said before he a kiss on Alecs cheek. "Thinking about the trip again?"

"You know I am, babe. I'm so looking forward to spending a romantic weekend at the ski lodge with my wonderful boyfriend." Alec said, closing his locker. He put his arm over Magnus' shoulder, and they walked toward the exit of the school.

"Me too. This weekend is going to be amazing." Magnus said as he leaned his head on Alecs shoulder. "Want to come to my place to work on our homework"

"Of course, although I'm not sure how much homework you plan on getting done, Magnus." Alec said. He laughed at the look on his boyfriend's face.

"Alexander! I'm offended you'd think I'd do anything otherwise." Magnus said, fighting offense. Magnus knew that, Alec was right though, and he couldn't keep the mischievous smile off his face.

"Sure, Magnus. And I haven't been your best friend for ten years." Alec said, planting a kiss on Magnus' cheek. "Come on, let's go."

As much as Alec tried to focus on his homework, Magnus really did make it impossible to do so.

-

A few days later, Magnus and Alec were seated in the bus, ready to go to the ski lodge. They had managed to get seats together, not that it was much of an issue. Everyone in their grade knew about them.

When the last of the students were on the bus and in their seats, the bus started moving. Alec leaned his head on Magnus' shoulder and closed his eyes, more than content when Magnus pressed his lips into Alec hair, before he laid his head on top of Alecs.

"This really is going to be an amazing weekend, Alexander." Magnus said. He felt, more than heard, Alec's hum in reply.

Magnus and Alec fell asleep, hand in hand and leaning on each other. They were in their own little world, in their seats.

-

A few hours later, and they stepped off the bus at the lodge. Alec was blown away by how beautiful the place was. He was ready to go exploring the place with Magnus. Their teachers, however, had other things in mind.

"Everyone get your luggage and make your way to a teacher to get assigned to a room." one of the teachers called out.

Alec followed Magnus when he tugged on Alec's hand and pulled him towards the luggage.

"Alexander, get your head out off the clouds. We'll have plenty of time ti enjoy ourselves once we get our assigned rooms." Magnus said, in amusement.

Of course, Magnus was right, Alec clearly wasn't thinking.

The two of them got their bags and made their way to one of the teachers. When they got the room number they were assigned to, they deposited their things and headed out.

Magnus and Alec spent the rest of the day just exploring the resort. They had lunch at the restaurant, and went walking around the souvenir shops. The ski slopes would only be open again the next day, so they would only be able to go skiing then, but they enjoyed their exploration nonetheless.

While they were at the ski shop, Alec had found a snowflakes charm with a heart in the center. He couldn't t help but buy it for Magnus. It was a symbol of the love he felt for Magnus.

Love. Alec smiled when he realised what he had thought. Yes, he loved Magnus. It was just a case of telling him, now. Alec knew exactly when he would do so.

-

The next day, Magnus and Alec left the lodge early to join the queue leading up to the slopes. Alec was shivering next to him, both from the cold and with excitement, and Magnus couldn't help but smile. He really loved this boy.

Magnus paused when he realised what had gone through his mind. He loved Alec, he really did. It was in that moment that Magnus had taken the last step over the precipice, and fallen.

Looking over at Alec, Magnus knew he had to tell Alec how he felt, and he knew exactly how he was going to do it.

-

At last, they had reached the ski lift and tmhad taken their seats to start the ascent. Alec was holding Magnus' hand. He was both nervous and excited for what he was about to do.

"Magnus I want to give you something." Alec said.

"Alexander, there's something I need to tell you."Magnus said, at the same time.

Magnus and Alec laughed when they had spoken at the same time.

"You go first, Alexander." Magnus said, a beautiful smile lit up his face.

Alec took a deep breath and reached into his pocked to get the charm out, before he spoke again.

"When we were in the souvenir shop yesterday, i found this charm and I had to buy it for you. It made me realise something, Magnus. I'm in love with you." Alec said, smiling softly at Magnus.

Magnus looked from Alec's face to the beautiful charm in his hand. He was so happy he felt like his heart was going to explode.

"Alexander, I'm in love with you, too." Magnus said, leaning forward and kissing Alec softly. He really did love that boy.

When they parted, they were at the top of the slope. Magnus tucked the snowflake charm away safely and took Alec's hand in his again.

"Ready to take the fall, Alexander?" Magnus asked, even though he knew what the answer would be.

"With you, my love? Always." Alec replied.

At that, the jumped, with no intention of looking back. The jumped off the slope and they jumped into their love. They had never felt more free.

**Author's Note:**

> My Twitter: @shumswuxian


End file.
